


Crossed Swords

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, Cheating, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabastan is unpleasantly surprised when he accidentally discovers that his lover is also sleeping with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Swords

~ Crossed Swords ~

Rabastan Lestrange entered Fenrir Greyback's room without knocking. He figured they were familiar enough with each other by now that this would not be a problem... which was not really his error here, per se, so much as the fact that he had come unannounced at a time other than the one which had been "permanently reserved" for him.

If he had just bothered to knock, he might never have found out that he wasn't the only one in his family who had taken a liking to the burly werewolf. As reality would have it, though, Rab watched in shock from the doorway as Greyback (dressed only in a pair of well-worn jeans) and Rodolphus (still fully dressed) crossed swords, grinding their hips together in a frantic rhythm until Rodolphus cried out and collapsed against the werewolf.

"Your brother likes a bit of romance," Greyback said, turning to flash a feral smile at Rabastan. Apparently he had realized they were being watched and did not object to it, perhaps even found it amusing.

Still shuddering helplessly with the aftershocks of pleasure, Rod was startled to realize that his brother had caught him in the act of cheating on his wife, and attempted to scramble away from the werewolf. Greyback chuckled and tightened his grip on the panicking wizard.

"And  _your_  brother likes it rough," he whispered to Rodolphus.

But Rod didn't really care about his brother's bed-play preferences. He was much more concerned with the fact that his brother now knew about his affair.

"Rab, listen, whatever you do, you can't tell Bellatrix about this!"

"Why, cause she'd attempt to 'purify' you if she knew you were fucking around with a  _filthy half-breed_?" Rabastan imitated his sister-in-law's voice on that last phrase and snickered.

"Come on, man..."

Rabastan only laughed harder. He couldn't help it. It was hilarious watching his older brother beg him for mercy.

"And you know she's not exactly faithful, either," Greyback put in. "I mean, it's not exactly a secret that she's fucking the Dark Lord."

"That's an entirely different situation," Rodolphus replied. "Hell, if I though he'd give me the time of day,  _I'd_  fuck him."

"Ehh, he's not really my type," Greyback demurred. "And that's before I factor in the rumors that he likes to use the Cruciatus Curse during sex."

"Okay, okay," Rabastan said, finally getting his laughter under control. "I won't tattle on you to the old ball and chain, bro. I didn't come here tonight to try and break up your marriage or anything. I came here cause I need to get fucked. So unless you want to stick around and watch, you can get lost now."

"Thanks, bro." Rod almost managed not to sound sarcastic. Almost.

Greyback finally turned him loose and Rodolphus fled the room. The door slammed shut behind him and Rabastan turned the lock, adding a locking spell on top of the deadbolt to ensure they would not be interrupted.

"Now, let's get down to business..."

~end~


End file.
